


That time Stiles tried to give Derek a bell

by Lazy_Queen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:52:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy_Queen/pseuds/Lazy_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt:<br/>allyneko-chan asked: Stiles puts bells on all the wolves and Derek still manages to not make a sound. At thesterekpromptsite.com</p><p>Also, Happy Birthday Derek :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	That time Stiles tried to give Derek a bell

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've wanted to do a sterek fic for some time (i love this ship, like, a ridiculous amount) but I didn't know what to write, so I went looking for prompts, and came across this one.  
> As I wanted to do as a sort of christmas gift, it's quite short, but also got an idea, following the same prompt, for another sterek fic, this one a bit longer.  
> Anyway, have fun, and happy holidays!
> 
> P.S. : Last edited in 14/01/2016

 

“What’s this?”

Stiles turned from where he was making some hot chocolate and was met with Derek in -very low- sweatpants, bare feet, adorable bed hair and an equally adorable confused face.

God, he’s never going the get used to being in a romantic relationship with Derek Hale, is he?

“Stiles.” Derek’s voice calling him snapped him out of his mushy thoughts and brought him out to the present, which has his boyfriend brandishing his right wrist right on Stiles’ face. “What’s _this.”_

“Oh.” Stiles’ eyes go a bit crooked, trying to keep it on his line of vision. “That’s a bell.”

Derek sights

“And why is there a bell  _tied to my wrist_.” He seems honestly bewildered by it, and Stiles can’t help the fond smile that appears on his face.

“Well,” he says and takes the wrist that is still in front of his face with the hand that isn’t holding the mug “I got tired of you always startling me when you enter a room. Your wolfie superpowers make you unable to make a sound, you know that.”

“So you got me a bell?” Honestly, Derek’s continuous bafflement with the accessory is a bit disheartening.

“Yeah.” he shakes the wrist still being held by his left hand and making the bell let out a chiming sound. “See? This way you’ll make some noise when you walk in a room and will stop giving me almost heart attacks.” He gives Derek a peck and strides toward the bedroom. He left his cellphone on the nightstand, and he’s been waiting to receive an email from his thesis advisor for a while now.

Derek stays in the kitchen.

 

                                                                S & D

 

Allison is calmly drinking her latte and typing the last lines of her economy essay when Stiles throws himself in the chair opposite to her and states, quite dramatically, with his hands covering his face.

“I give up.”

Allison doesn’t even raise her eyes from the computer’s screen, and asks

“You know how I had this brilliant idea of giving a bell to all the wolves so they’d make some noise when entering a room and I wouldn’t get so startled every time?” she hums,  barely remembering him mentioning something like that a few weeks ago, and Isaac had been making a suspicious jingling noise in their last hook up.

“Well, it worked, kind of. All of the Betas are using theirs, because I’ve got a lot of blackmail material, and they haven’t surprised me for a week already.”

“But?”

“Derek! He still doesn’t make a sound!” He says, frustrated.

“Really?” Allison asks, taking her eyes off the screen and fixating them on Stiles. That seems a bit unlikely.

“Really.”

“Why is that?”

“I don’t know! He’s not taking it off, I'm like 99.9% sure of that, but when I ask, he only tells me it’s ‘because he’s the Alpha’”.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also part of sterekshelter.tumblr.com now, so yeah :)
> 
> lazy-queen.tumblr.com


End file.
